Downfall Of The Clone
by cw2k
Summary: This is my 45th project, this time it involves Kitana and Mileena. Mileena successfully turned Kitana into her submissive lover, but her impatience to rule Edenia caused an unforeseen event. The role of dominance is reversed and Kitana takes control. BDSM smut do you've been warned. Credits and shout-out to Baraqel for the request.
1. Chapter 1: Mileena's Plan

Downfall Of The Clone

Chapter 1: Mileena's Plan

In the realm of Edenia, there are two women, Kitana and Mileena. Kitana is the princess of Edenia, while Mileena is a clone created by Shang Tsung in an attempt to replace her by killing her and claim her existence as her own. That reminds me of MK Deception where Mileena took that role after Kitana's death for a time. For the longest time, Mileena wanted to rule Edenia, but time after time, she suffered numerous failures. One night, however, she devised a plan. Something much more cruel and sadistic

"I'll make her my lover, she thought. But she also thought of something Earthrealmers do. Her eyes widened. BDSM! She returned to Outworld to study BDSM, standing for Bondage, Discipline, Dominance, Submission and sadomasochism. With this knowledge, Mileena got everything she needed. She returned to Edenia and finds herself in Kitana's bed chambers. Kitana woke up.

"Mileena, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, sister, except this..."

Mileena used some ancient sorcery in an attempt to transform Kitana into her lover. Suddenly, Kitana was starting to feel...different towards Mileena. She walked towards her, and kisses her. Mileena couldn't believe the spell and witnessed Kitana's change of character. Mileena held her close, lips never leaving each other. Mileena's plan worked perfectly, but her next phase of plan will be set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2: You're Mine, Sweet Sister

Downfall Of The Clone

Chapter 2: You're Mine, Sweet Sister

Mileena laid Kitana on her bed and removed her blue bustier and loincloth. She tied Kitana's wrists to the bedposts. She then opened her legs and did the same thing. Next, she placed a ball gag in Kitana's mouth. Although Kitana is trying to fight it, it proved futile to say the least. Finally, Mileena puts a strap-on around her waist. She climbed on top of her.

"Get ready, my sister." She slowly inserted the dong into Kitana's vagina. She started slow licking around her breasts. She picked up the pace, moving deep. Kitana moaned loud through the ball gag. Mileena could feel it. She is dominating Kitana, but also believed that this is just the first night. She will want more of Kitana as well Kitana wanting Mileena thanks to the spell. Mileena continued fucking Kitana, but with increased speed and power. Mileena pulled the gag off and kissed her.

"Mileena, don't stop, please. I want more!"

Mileena obliged and continued her dominance.

"This is just the first night, sister. I will own you."

"Yes, Mileena. I'm yours!"

Mileena pumped hard into Kitana. Her orgasm is approaching quickly. Kitana moaned loud as she exploded. They kissed again. Mileena was satisfied that the spell worked, although it may wear off eventually. Regardless, she removed the ropes she used to tie them up with and Kitana freedom.

"Now, my sister. Would I be able to live with you?"

"Absolutely, Mileena."

And with that, they cuddled together. Kitana wanted to what Mileena did, but another time.


	3. Chapter 3: An Enemy No More

Downfall Of The Clone

Chapter 3: An Enemy No More

In the morning, Kitana makes an announcement to the people of Edenia.

"Fellow Edenians, I have wonderful news. My sister Mileena is an enemy no more.

The Edenians were shocked.

"I know what you're thinking, and I thought the same thing. But she did not harm me. Instead, she wanted to stay with me. I gracefully accepted. Worry not. She does not pose a threat here. I assure you."

Reluctant at first, they accepted Mileena, though some of them still believe that Mileena is only doing this to rule Edenia. At night, Mileena visited Kitana, who was massaging her pussy. After last night, Mileena ascertained that Kitana wants to be dominated again.

"Need help, sister?"

"Mileena!" Kitana stopped.

"Do not be afraid, sister. I like what I see. You wish to be dominated again?"

"Mileena, I'm so horny..."

Mileena kissed her and opened her legs, but before she got started, she realized her patience was wearing thin and tried her sorcery again. Doing so produced unforseen results. A bright flash of mystical light blinded both of them and lost consciousness. Sometime later, they woke up.

"What happened?" asked Mileena. Suddenly, Mileena was feeling the same sensation between her thighs as Kitana. However, her dominant nature after last night was no longer there, even though she wants to still make Kitana her slave, she failed to realize that both Kitana's and Mileena's mind seemed to have traded places. Kitana got up and seductively walked towards Mileena.

"Mileena, it's your turn. I'm gonna have so much fun with you."


	4. Chapter 4: Willing To Try

Downfall Of The Clone

Chapter 4: Willing To Try

"Kitana, wait!"

"Why, Mileena? Are you afraid of being dominated?"

"Like I would fear you. I should be the one dominating you!"

"Why so hesitant, Mileena?"

"Because it's foreign to me. What I did to you last night, I wanted to try this Earthrealm thing called BDSM, standing for Bondage, Discipline, Dominance, Submissive and Masochism."

"I see. I never knew such things exist in Earthrealm. And the strap-on?"

"Part of the process."

"No wonder I was so horny. You had it inside me, along with a ball gag..."

"I wanted you to enjoy it."

"This is a new experience for the both of us. Are you still hesitant?"

"Are you willing to try this? Last night was just a example."

"A well thought-out one at that."

"I'm willing if you are."

"I am. I take it you know what to do."

"I only know its benefits, but it involves the person being tied up like you were last night, as a submissive slave, and the person controlling the slave is the dominant one.

"You mean a Dominatrix?"

Mileena thought of what Kitana just asked her. She never thought of a fitting word to describe the slave's controller.

"Yes! Dominatrix! Would you like to start first?"

"I am a little shy."

"Let's keep it slow until we're more comfortable. Ready?"

"Yes."

They kissed. Mileena was hesitant, but decided to go with it. Along with Kitana, Mileena strips her outfit off. Kitana massaged her breasts. She kissed her neck, going down towards her breasts. She licked around the nipples. Mileena closed her eyes and moaned softly. Kitana went down her body until she reached her vagina.

"Kitana."

Kitana went ahead and attacked Mileena's womanhood with her lips and tongue. Mileena moaned as she could feel Kitana's tongue on her. Her legs started shaking. Kitana continued her assault on Mileena's womanhood, diving deep. She hit the spot. Kitana took advantage and attacked it accordingly. Mileena was losing control of her breathing. She could feel her orgasm ready to go. She screamed as she shot her load.

"Tomorrow night, we get to the good stuff. For now, I want to take this strap-on and fuck you good just like you did with me."

Kitana laid Mileena down and got on top. She slid the dong into her vagina. Their lips lock in a passionate kiss as she went deep. She started pumping deep with the dong, a black one. Mileena wrapped her legs around Kitana, wanting her to keep going. Kitana pumped harder and faster. Mileena licked around Kitana's nipples. Kitana went faster and faster. Mileena was about to explode again, and after a few moments, she exploded again. Mileena put the strap-on around her waist and got behind Kitana. She slid it into her ass. As she pumped, Mileena played with Kitana's breasts. Mileena went faster. Kitana was about to explode again. Afterward, they laid with each other.

After a full day of hanging out with fellow Edenians, Jade and Tanya, Kitana and Mileena went to her chamber and attacked each other with their lips, They tore their outfits off. Mileena gave Kitana a ball gag to cover her mouth. Kitana was trying up both arms and legs just like Mileena did the other night. Kitana climbed on top and began her journey down Mileena's naked form. Mileena may be a combination of Tarkatan and Edenian, but Kitana no longer seem to mind it as much. Mileena almost matched Kitana's entire body, but with Tarkatan features such as her mouth and teeth, but she developed lips, much to Kitana's surprise. Kitana travelled down Mileena's body until once again she reaches her destination, her vagina. Just like last night, Kitana slid her tongue in and made Mileena squirm. She kept turning her head back and forth.

Mileena kept moaning, unable to deny the princess's commands. She orgasmed. After untying her, Kitana forced Mileena on all fours. Kitana put on the strap-on and slid it into Mileena's ass. Just like what Mileena did the other night, Kitana took control. She pumped hard into her. Mileena was certainly getting the hang of it, but she may want her turn very soon. She went faster, causing Mileena to reach another orgasm. And she exploded again. Kitana got a belt and began slapping Mileena's ass with it.

'You orgasmed without my permission, Mileena!"

Kitana continued giving Mileena's ass a nice shade of red. She went on for a few minutes, then Mileena earned her turn. Kitana got on all fours and received the same treatment. Kitana screamed in pain but considering what she did to her, it's only fair. After ten minutes, Mileena laid with the strap-on. Kitana lowered herself until the dong entered her. Mileena held her hips as Kitana went up and down at a fast rate. Mileena massaged her breasts, rises up and kisses her. Kitana continued moving her hips allowing the dong to go deep. She rode hard.

"Permission to come, Mileena?"

"Release, sister!'

She finally did. With enough explosions for the night, they once again lay with each other. Tonight was a good night, but their asses are still red. ;)

CW2K: I will continue on this project once I get some brainstorming going.


	5. Chapter 5: 50 Shades of Blue and Pink

Downfall Of The Clone

Chapter 5: 50 Shades of Blue and Pink

The next night, Kitana and Mileena have prepared themselves for some BDSM fun. Kitana wanted to take Mileena to her limits. She started by stripping her naked, had her standing with her back against the wall,, tied both wrists and ankles to the bedposts and finally she strips naked. She then blindfolds Mileena and gets started kissing her. She started going towards her breasts. She sucked on them, causing Mileena to moan. Kitana then began torturing Mileena with her tongue down her body and towards her vagina. She teases it, causing Mileena to lose control of her moans. Her breathing became intense. Kitana could see her anticipation and got a purple vibrator. Mileena was nervous. Kitana slowly slid it into her vagina. She then activated the vibrator, stimulating the vaginal walls. Mileena could not stay quiet as her vagina was getting a nice feel of the vibration. Kitana moved it in and out of her. Mileena kept turning her head left and right. She could feel her orgasm ready to go. Mileena screamed as she blasted her load.

"Kitana..."

Kitana then put on the vibrator, wrapped Mileena's thighs around her and entered her with it. They kissed as Kitana began pumping into Mileena. She couldn't control her breathing, so she ended up taking these thrusts. Kitana kissed her as she went fast and deep. She sucked on her tits and caressed her body. She slowed down to untie Mileena and both collapsed on the bed with Mileena on top, moving her hips. Mileena continued moaning as she rode hard. Kitana massaged her breasts, but her orgasm is about to hit again. Mileena screamed as she exploded.

A few hours later, after gaining her strength back, it was time for Mileena to reverse the role, tying up Kitana against the wall by her wrists and ankles. Mileena cleaned up the vibrator.

"My turn to torture you, sister."

Mileena slid the vibrator down Kitana's body from her breasts. She reached her vagina, activated the vibrator and slowly slid it into her vagina, causing Kitana to since. As she took it deeper, Kitana screamed at the vibration.

"I will rule Edenia, sister."

You'll never have it!"

"I beg to differ. Once I'm done with you, I will take my rightful place as ruler of Edenia. But first, I'm gonna have some fun with you."

Mileena put the vibrator and pumped into Kitana deep and hard. Mileena played with her breasts. Kitana moaned loud as the stimulation of her vaginal walls was driving her crazy. Mileena stopped and got behind her, sliding it into her ass. Kitana moaned uncontrollably. Mileena was taking her ass to the limit. She then massaged Kitana's vagina with her fingers. Mileena went faster. Kitana couldn't take it anymore. Her orgasm was coming quickly. Kitana screamed as Mileena kept fingering her faster.

"MILEENA!"

Mileena removed one tie from Kitana's left arm, allowing Kitana to finger Mileena. She continued assaulting her ass and fingering her pussy faster. They kissed as Kitana squirted. Mileena was on her way too and she orgasmed a few minutes later.

"Mileena, we can rule Edenia together."

"As sisters?"

"As sisters."

They kissed. In the morning, Kitana announced to the Edenian people that Mileena will rule Edenia alongside her. Although Mileena wanted Edenia for herself, she definitely had no problem ruling it with sibling. The people accepted Mileena and the two even bonded with Jade and Tanya. We all know what Kitana and Mileena get into each and every night, and they seem to enjoy taking control of each other.

THE END

CW2K: This is it. Another project done. Hope you enjoyed it as well as I did making it. Stay tuned for And Injustice For All 2 on May 21st and Daughter of Destiny 2 on June 6th. I'm out.


End file.
